My Loving Stepsister
by HieiLover143
Summary: An INUYASHA AND YUYU HAKUSHO Crossover.


**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Oh yeah, I have other new stories! Check it out !

I Got SO MANY EMAILS Of complaint.

But what hurt me is that, the one's emailing me complaints

wasn't even reviewing when I checked my Reviews !

I need 10 reviews to update.

I redid this story because, for some unknown reason, it got

deleted. I just revised it a little.

****

Summary, sort of.

What if Yusuke had a slightly older half sister with the same

father? But what is it that make Yusuke and her so different?

Why does she hate him so much?

And why is it, she likes everyone but him?

And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

****

**My Loving Step-sister**

Chapter 1

A teenager with long silver hair that goes down to her waist, her

bangs reached her shoulders and all in all it was tied in a high

ponytail with her bangs left down.

She had the loveliest sea-green eyes and pink lips.

She wore a sea-green spagghetti strapped one way dress that

ended mid-thigh, she was also wearing black high-heeled sandals

with silver anklets on her ankles.

" That's it ! I quit ! " She yelled.

As she slammed a door behind her, leaving behind a man in his

30's. She grabbed a red leather jacket and took out her cellular

phone. She pushed a button and placed the phone close to her

ear.

" Hello? Is it late to accept that assasination assignment? " She

asked with furrowed brows as she headed to the powder room

with her black purse.

" I'm sorry but you had your chance. " A voice came from the

phone.

" Thanks for nothing. " The girl murmured as she slammed the

door to the powder room open and clipped the phone close and

placed it in her purse as she took out a

small black thin square kinda like black thing, for her make up.

She pulled out a small brush and putted on light green eyeshadow

and then she took out a larger brush and dubbled it on the pinkish

part of her kit and brushed it gently on her cheeks.

She bent down to remove her anklets and putted it in her purse

as she took out a silver necklace with a silver heart danggling

from it. She putted it on her neck and putted her make-up kit back

in her purse then took out a pair of fingerless silver gloves and

pulled them on her hands. She putted on her jacket then putted

her right hand through the strap and it stayed on her shoulder.

She looked at the mirror one last time and exited the powder

room as well as she walked and left the building.

The streets were full of people and she didn't waste time to get

to her street where it was a way from loud noises that people

made. She sighed a loud sigh and walked the sidewalk.

She took a different direction, one she didn't quite normally use

to get home. It was much easier when her mom was still alive

and she was still young.

People say that sometimes it was funny that you think you know

someone, they were wrong.

Specially when that someone just dies because of that same

saying.

The girl's POV

I stopped at my tracks as I felt demons close, 3 miles away to be

exact and one of them just felt me.

It started to move faster, followed by the other 3.

What do they want from me?

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, I hid my scent as well as

my energy. Then I started to run a fast pace and soon, I arrived

at home and the demons after me stopped at the place where I

hid my scent. No way they'd find me.

I said as I took out my keys and opened the front door.

I hung my jacket at the back of the door and headed up my room.

Upstairs, I threw my purse on my desk and bent down to remove

my sandals. I walked near my bed and jumped on it, I looked

towards the wall near my bed where my Mom's photo was placed.

Authors POV

On the photo was a beautiful long silver haired demoness.

She had sea-green eye's, green eyeshadow markings and a small

yellow thunder bolt marking on her forehead, the demoness was

smiling in the photo.

She was standing under a sakura tree with cherry blossom petals

falling, she was wearing a dark green kimono with a blue obi with

a visible ribbon at the back.

Her long silver hair was gently being blown by the wind.

She looked almost exactly like the girl resting in the bed, the

only difference is that for the markings and the different color

make-up. The girl sighed and looked away, a minute later, she sat

up from the bed and removed her already messed up ponytailed

hair.

She then stood up and walked towards her full length mirror, she

ran her fingers through her smooth silver hair and looked at the

photo's taped to her mirror, it was of her and her mother.

She sighed once again and then she removed her clothes and

went towards her large dressing room, she picked some sleeping

garments and then putted it on, it was an all white garment, she

putted on white pajama pants and a white pajama top.

It was a simple white sleeping garment with baby blue sakura

petals designed on it. It was her mom who made the garment she

was wearing, she insisted that the petals should be pink like the

other sakura petals but her mom said

' You're too special to be ordinary. ' in her loving melodic voice

with a smile. The silk that was used on it was very silky and

smooth, it fitted her comfortably and fittingly.

The top was a button up shirt like kind.

She pulled a chair nearby and sat on it infront of the full length

mirror and started to brush her long silver tresses.

She brushed it over 150 times and then stood up, she went to the

bathroom and first, she wiped her face free of her make-up.

Then, while facing the bathroom mirror, she putted her hands on

her cheeks and she closed her eye's and when she opened them a

little change made it's way to her features, meaning her face and

her body. Starting with her face, a small black six pointed star

made it's way to her forehead, three very very small yellow

thunder bolts under her right eye, she grew small fangs that when

she opened her mouth or smiled, it made itself visible.

Her hands grew longer claws unlike before she transformed when

her claw like nails looked human.

The tip of her claws now also had black tips, meaning it was

poisoned. Her body became slightly built and her hair had sea-

green streaks and her ears were now pointed. But that wasn't all,

she had markings on her cheeks like Yusuke's when he turns in

his demon form. She started to unbutton her pajama top

( You know the markings on Sesshoumaru's cheeks? Kind of like

those. ) to reveal markings exactly like Yusuke's in demon form,

only they were sea-green like her eye's only a bit darker.

But it was the same none the less.

She shook her head and putted back on her pajama top.

" Those demons will be back. I won't let them destroy what I have

now. " She said determingly. See then walked out of her bathroom

and read some books, sitting on her desk chair.

She stayed like that for several hours.

It was very dark outside, about 10:30pm and she finally went out

of her room. She was going towards the front door when she

decided to head towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

The freezer was full of raw meat and 1 gallon of vanilla with

chocolate and marshmallow icecream. And the bottom half was

full of things you usually see. Like eggs, milk and fruits and stuff.

She closed the frige and headed straight to the front door, she

then locked it behind her.

All was dark outside but she could perfectly see it clearly.

She jumped up on her very high roof and she stayed like that for a

minute, her silver hair being blown by the wind, looking angelic

with her white attire. Then, without warning, she jumped up in

the air and jumped roof to roof, following the scents of the

demons who came after her scent earlier.

While she jumped, the necklace on her neck ( the one with the

silver chain and heart I said earlier ) was reflecting some of the

light that came from what light that the street lights she passed

gave off. It was half an hour later when she reached her first

destination. She jumped on the roof of one of the demons who

were after her scent. She closed her eye's for half a second and

snapped them open to reveal all sea-green eye's.

The white part of her eye's were gone, only leaving the sea

green part, covering the part of the supposed to be white ones.

She looked at the roof, she was seeing through it.

( Like seeing through transparent plastic. )

She walked towards the section where her chaser should be.

When she confirmed that it had his scent, she looked closely and

made a shocked expression along with the fast intake of breath.

She growled low in her throat.

" Kisama. You're here afterall. " She said, the growl in her throat

as she closed her eye's and smiled slightly, showing her pointy

fangs. She putted her left hand on the markings on her face that

was similar to Yusuke's when in demon form.

When she opened her eye's, they were back to normal and then

she jumped house

to house back to her own. When she arrived, she went straight to sleep.

" Kisama. ( Bastard ) " She muttered in her sleep while smiling lightly.

End Chapter

So? How was it?

Any guesses who the main girl character in this chapter is?

Is it Kikyo? Kagome? Sango? Or a new character?

- ; Remember I need **10 **reviews or I won't update and in

addition, I'll delete this story permanently.


End file.
